


his lips taste like beer (and i hate it)

by xivuz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arguing, Break Up, Drinking, Emotional Manipulation, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Smoking, Unhealthy Relationships, and manipulative, eren is an asshole, they are adults
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xivuz/pseuds/xivuz
Summary: Eren’s lips slotted against Reiner’s as they always have. Sloppy, fast, and demanding. Reiner could taste the burn of the beer on his lips as he kissed him.Nothing made him sicker.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager
Comments: 13
Kudos: 120





	his lips taste like beer (and i hate it)

“Where are you going?” 

“Interview.”

“For that new job? Down town?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Don’t.”

Hands wrapped around and gripped Reiner’s waist like a vise. Eren, with his long tangled brown hair tied back in his usual bun pressed Reiner against him tightly. With a lazy smirk he rested his chin on Reiner’s shoulder. 

He leaned into his ear and muttered, “Don’t leave me.” 

“Eren,” Reiner managed to grit out as he placed a hand over the other’s, a warning. 

“Please,” Eren pouted. Reiner grimaced. 

“I really have to g-,”

“Fine,” Eren exclaimed, frustrated, as he harshly pulled his hands away from Reiner as if he burned himself, “Just go.” 

“Eren,” Reiner sighed as he turned. Eren stormed back into his apartment’s living room, head hung low. There wasn’t a response. 

He checked his phone,  _ about twenty minutes until I have to be there _ , then shot a glance where Eren had disappeared to. Reiner bit his lip. Letting out a tired sigh, Reiner trailed after Eren as guilt racked in his stomach. 

“Eren,” Reiner stood in the hall. Eren slouched on the couch scrolling on his phone, clearly ignoring Reiner. He frowned, “We can get lunch later. I just have to finish this interview.” 

No reply. 

Reiner took a step forward, “Eren.”

“Don’t call me that.”

Reiner pressed his lips into a thin line. 

“Babe.”

Eren looked up from his phone. Reiner inhaled slowly, “Babe, we can hang out later.” 

“But I want to hang out now,” Eren scooted closer towards the edge of the couch, his voice taunting, “Don’t you wanna hang out with me?” 

“I can’t Er-,” 

An eyebrow raises.

“Babe,” Reiner finished. He checked the time once more. He had seventeen minutes. 

Eren scrolled on his phone for a second, “Come here.” 

“What? No-,”

“No, come here,” Eren laughed easily. It made Reiner’s stomach twist. Eren waved his phone, “I want to show you something.” 

“I’ve got to go,” Reiner chewed on the inward of his cheek. 

“Just come look at this and then I’ll let you go.”

“... Promise?”

“Promise.” 

With slow steps Reiner made his way towards the sitting Eren. When he drew close enough, Eren hooked his arm around Reiner’s waist which successfully held him against the other. Reiner looked down at Eren’s screen. 

“This would look good on you,” Eren smirked. 

A collar. 

Baby pink and a metal heart in the center. 

Reiner felt heat rush to his face as he reflexivity tried to take a step back. Eren was quicker, as he stood up and pushed his weight to have Reiner fall back on the couch. He was caged then, Eren above him with a smirk and unreadable eyes. 

Reiner pushed against his shoulder as he tried to hide his blush, “Enough of your jokes. I’m leaving.” 

“Hey,” Eren gripped Reiner’s wrist tightly, his other hand reaching to hold Reiner’s jaw upward, “Kiss me.” 

“No-,” Reiner struggled to get his arm back, but Eren was already leaning down. 

Eren captured Reiners lips, pressing against his cheeks in order to slip his tongue inside. Reiner struggled for a moment before letting his jaw slack. Slowly, Reiner was pushed to lean against the back of the couch. Eren untucked Reiner’s shirt to feel against his bare skin. 

A heated minute passed and Eren pulled away. 

He grinned, “I love you.” 

Reiner breathed heavily as he tried to regain his senses. Eren was already moving towards his neck. He mouthed his throat with a smile. 

“Don’t you love me?” He whispered into Reiner’s ear. He bit into his skin, “Answer me.” 

Reiner gritted his teeth. 

“...Yes.”

He managed to push Eren off of him after five more minutes of his lips against his. Reiner rushed out the door and power walked down the street. He attempted to fix his rustled hair and tuck his shirt back in. Eren, that fucker, had left marks in his neck. Reiner scowled at his reflection. 

Reiner eventually made his way through the doors office while he huffed with exhaustion. He checked the clock,  _ about six minutes late _ , a voice in his head rang. Taking a steady breath, Reiner composed himself. Fixing his collar slightly he came up to the front desk.

“Uh, hi,” He said with a small smile. 

The receptionist looked up, “Yes?”

“I’m here for an interview.” 

“Your name?” 

“Ah, Reiner Braun.” 

She clicked her mouse a couple of times, her eyes scanning the screen of her computer behind her glasses for a moment. Her eyebrows furrowed for a second, and then she was looking back at Reiner. 

“Meeting for 11:30?” She asked. 

“Yeah,” Reiner rubbed the back of his head nervously, “That’s me.” 

“I’m sorry Mr. Braun, our company has a zero tolerance policy for lateness. I’m afraid to say after five minutes you are no longer able to attend the interview.” 

“Wh- hold on,” Reiner laughed a bit desperately, “I just got caught in traffic.” 

The woman eyed his neck for a moment, “Traffic?” 

Reiner gulped, “Yeah… it was busy today.” 

“Once again I’m sorry Mr. Braun,” She pursed her lips, “There’s nothing I can do.” 

Reiner could feel his stomach drop. Uneasy clawed at his chest as he bit his lip. He looked towards the left, then right. There was someone waiting behind him. 

“Please, I need this job-,”

“There’s nothing I can do, I’m terribly sorry.” 

He breathed in shakily. 

“O-okay,” He stuttered before turning to walk off slowly. 

Shame washed over Reiner as he trailed out of the office and back onto the street. Rubbing at his temples he could feel embarrassment linger within him.He felt stupid. 

Why did he allow Eren to go that far? 

No, he reminded himself. 

This was Eren’s fault. Eren made him late. Eren made him miss his interview. Anger pooled inside his gut as he stomped all the way back to Eren’s apartment. 

Reiner slammed the door open, “Eren!” 

He threw his bag onto the floor as he bursted into the living room. Eren was no longer sitting there where he left him. Reiner frowned as he looked around, he then rushed into the bedroom. 

“Eren!” Reiner shouted once more, looking around. 

He was nowhere to be found. 

“Fuck,” Reiner breathed out in a whisper. He pulled out his phone, dialing Eren’s number. Holding his to his ear there was no response. 

In the distance he could hear a familiar ringing. 

Walking back into the living room he spotted Eren’s phone still lying on the couch. Reiner swore again before ending the call and throwing his phone onto the sofa frustratedly. He ran a hand through his hair as he paced around the apartment. 

He was going to kill Eren. 

Eren didn’t come back until hours had passed. It was nearly nine pm when the sound of the door clinking open alerted Reiner. While waiting for the other he had been lounging on the couch and watching TV. Now, as Eren appeared in the entrance way, Reiner couldn’t feel the same rage he had hours prior. 

“Where were you?” Reiner asked monotonically. 

Eren made a noise of thought, “Zeke needed help with moving into his new place.” 

“Isn’t that what Yelena is for?” 

“The hell if I know.” 

A beat of silence followed. The air was tense, Reiner hoped Eren could feel it was well.

“How’d the interview go?” Eren asked after a second. 

Fucking perfect. 

“I didn’t make it,” Reiner replied stiffly. 

“Why?” 

Reiner laughed then, fake and loud, “Why? Why was I late? How about the fact that you wasted my time and made me late to my fucking interview? How about that?!” 

“How the fuck did I make you late?” Eren crossed his arms, his eyebrows furrowed. 

“You have got to be kidding me,” Reiner shook his head unbelievably, “You know what you did.” 

“I didn’t make you do anything,” Eren retorted. 

“Yes you did!” Reiner exclaimed, suddenly standing, “You made me late to my interview!” 

“It’s not even a big deal.” 

“Not a big deal?” Reiner took a step forward, “You knew I’ve been trying to get a job but you still pulled your usual shit.” 

“You need to calm down,” Eren pushed past Reiner to walk towards the dimly lit kitchen. 

“Stop brushing this off,” Reiner followed the other, watching him grab a beer from the fridge, “You always do this.” 

“What?” Eren slammed the refrigerator door shut with a loud bang. Reiner flinched as Eren popped the bear open, “What the fuck do I do?” 

Reiner gritted his teeth, “It’s just- I needed the money.” 

“Why? Gonna leave me?” Eren walked towards Reiner.

“No-,”

“Oh I get it. Get enough cash to get your own place even though  _ we’re  _ dating and  _ I’m  _ the one who pays for this apartment. For  _ you _ ,” Eren cut Reiner off abruptly. 

“It’s not like that.” 

“No I think it is.” 

“It’s not-,”

“Then just move out right now!” Eren exclaimed, “Go live with Bertolt or whatever. See if I care.” 

“Eren,” Reiner tried to grip Eren’s arm, “Babe-,”

Eren shrugged Reiner’s hold off, “You’ve made your point clear. Fuck off.” 

Reiner felt his stomach twist as he watched Eren make his way towards the bedroom.  _ Fuck _ , Reiner thought,  _ why the hell am I the one feeling guilty right now?  _

“Babe I don’t wanna move out,” Reiner called, “I’m sorry, okay?” 

Eren paused.

Inhaling slowly Reiner continued, “I like living here. Don’t get upset, please.”

Reiner strolled up to Eren, hugging his back. He could hear Eren’s controlled breathing. Reiner’s own heart thumped in his chest. 

“I just wanted to keep you around,” Eren muttered, “Is that wrong of me?” 

“No,” Reiner instantly said, “It’s my fault. C’mon you know I didn’t mean it like that.” 

Eren sighed as he turned to face Reiner, “I know babe. C’mere.” 

Warm arms embraced Reiner as Eren hugged him tightly. He felt the other’s hands pet his hair softly. Eren buried his own face into Reiner’s shoulder. The heavy weight in Reiner’s chest felt somewhat lighter, but the nagging in the back of his mind kept ringing. 

“I was just trying to help you,” Eren mumbled into his shoulder, “You don’t even like offices. How late were you?” 

“Six minutes.”

“See? Any stuck up old guys who don’t allow people an interview after being late for  _ only  _ six minutes don’t deserve you babe,” Eren said. 

“I guess you’re right…”

“You could say I helped you dodge a bullet huh?” 

“... Right.” 

Eren looked up and pouted. Reiner hated him for it. 

“Are you still mad at me?” 

Reiner looked over his face. Biting his lip he defeatedly admitted, “No.” 

Eren smiled, it didn’t look genuine. Before Reiner could process to stop it, Eren was holding his face with one hand and his waist the other. Eren leaned in for a kiss slowly. 

And despite everything, Reiner met him halfway. 

**Author's Note:**

> another spontaneous write.. aha.. just wanted to write a fucked up eren and an even more fucked up reiner. things won’t get better from here.. reiner please get some sense and realize what eren is doing... 
> 
> find me on twt @illumilvr


End file.
